Spiderman vs Travis Touchdown
Description Temekula's second episode of DBX. Travis Touchdown vs Spiderman (No More Heroes vs Marvel). Two redclad, badass nerds will fight to the death, who will win, who will lose? WARNING: WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR AKAME VS CARNAGE, READ THAT ONE FIRST DBX No rules Just Bloodshed DBX Prelude 11:00 AM, Somewhere in the Mississippi swamp... In the middle of the bog, Travis Touchdown was sitting on a rock playing a banjo, suddenly on a wooden boat, a young man rowed his way up to Travis and then asked him Peter: Excuse me sir, do you know the way to town? Travis looked to his side and saw a wanted poster for Peter Parker. Not even asking his name, Travis pulled out a double barrel shotgun and spoke Travis: Yeah back the way you came... *Cocks Shotgun* When Travis pointed the shotgun at Peter, Peter used his webs to catch the shotgun and pull it out of Travis's hands and it flew into the water instead... Travis pulled out his laser swords and then decided to attack Peter head on, sparking the fight! Here we go! Peter Parker jumped out of his boat and threw the trench coat off, revealing the Spiderman suit. He webbed his way to the top of a tree before putting his mask on and then webbing his way back to Travis to fight! Spiderman tried to kick Travis in the stomach! But brandishing his beam katanas, Spiderman had to dodge him! Managing to do so, Travis ran up a tree and jumped out, cutting one of Spiderman's webs, making him fall back onto a branch! Spiderman then tried to web his boat and slam Travis with it like a flail! This didn't go so well either as Travis cut the boat in half before jumping at Spiderman to swiing at him multiple times! Spiderman dodged all of these blows and soon Travis ran up the tree again to jump off and attempt to cut down Spiderman again! SPLASH! Travis fell into the bog and Spiderman just used his webs to pull him out and slam him back into the bog! Travis re-emerged with a lily pad on his head. A frog then jumped into the water from the lily pad, startling Travis, allowing Spiderman to web Travis's head, pull him up close and punch him in the face so hard, the web broke and Travis flew into another tree! But before Travis could fall back into the bog, Spiderman webbed him again and then jumped up above the tree canopy into the sunny sky! Spiderman proceeded to swing Travis in circles while in midair before finally slamming him back down like a sledgehammer on concrete! When Spiderman landed again, his Spidey-sense was tingling and he felt something... Travis: My turn! Travis then suddenly jumped from behind Spiderman before Spiderman turned around and he started dodging Travis's blade katana's being swung at him! Spiderman then webbed Travis's chest but it didn't do any good as Travis just cut the webs with his beam katanas. Travis then slashed Spiderman across the chest, slightly injuring him before kicking him down into the bog! Suddenly, from the swamp water, webs quickly shot out, webbing onto Travis's two beam katana's and attempting to pull them in, Travis held on and used his strength to not fall into the bog water. It wasn't long before Spiderman jumped back up and then grabbed Travis before both Spiderman and Travis fell into the water! SPLASH! Both Spiderman and Travis fell into the deep river, making the fight get even more intense. Spiderman webbed at Travis's blade beams but it did no good as Travis just blocked the webs before swinging multiple times at Spiderman, missing! Spiderman then started swimming upwards but Travis grabbed his foot and pulled him back down before raising his blade katana and impaling him through the stomach! Spiderman: ... (Although in pain, is remaining silent!) Travis: (Although underwater, he shouts at Spiderman) Die! Travis started punching Spiderman in the face as they were still both under water Travis then took his blade beam and went for the killing blow... He swung it at Spiderman's neck, attempting to decapitate the young superhero, but then suddenly Spiderman caught Travis's hand and then punched him in the face before taking Travis's blade beam and impaling him with it. He then took Travis's second beam katana and sliced his left arm with it! Travis shouted in pain underwater as Spiderman then webbed Travis's other hand to a big rock underwater, leaving Travis to drown. Spiderman looked on, watching Travis struggle before he inhaled the water, effectively drowning. Suddenly, a bunch of alligators started appearing and the began violently eating Travis's body... Travis's bloody chunks were being thrown around like diving rings in a pool before Travis was completely consumed by the alligators. Spiderman then swam back up and then climbed out of the river. Meanwhile, Akame was just rowing by on a boat, still recovering after her last fight with carnage, she saw blood arise from the water, and soon Travis's head floated up! An alligator swam up and grabbed it, pulling it back down before Spiderman shouted at her! (Spoilers incoming) Spiderman: HEY! Akame: *Turns to Spiderman's attention* Spiderman: You know what we call that? A web slinging ass-kicking! Also girl, nice job for kicking Carnage's ass back in Des Moines. Have a prize Spiderman threw the Double-Barrled shotgun and the banjo onto Akame's boat and then webbed away, leaving Akame confused... DBX! Winner! Spiderman Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Temekula